


If You Go, Go With Me

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slight fluff, Soulmates, Understanding, Unresolved Sexual Tension, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: Keith wants to get away, and Lotor just wants to go wherever Keith goes.





	If You Go, Go With Me

“You need to get away, don’t you?” Lotor’s gaze had an understanding that was too deep for the amount of time they had known each other.

Keith paused from where he’d been pacing in the docking bay, plans of getting some supplies and taking off in one of the ships halting in his head at the unexpected arrival of their newest ‘ally’.

If you could call Lotor an ally.

Keith wasn’t sure, but then he wasn’t sure about a lot of things when it came to Lotor. Like why the prince seemed to follow Keith with his eyes every time they were in the same room, even if Keith was in his Marmora uniform. Or why he felt so damn drawn to a man he had only previously known as an enemy.

“Why do you think I feel the need to go anywhere?” He asked, meeting Lotor’s eyes defiantly, displeased at the ease with which he seemed to be able to read Keith.

To this, Lotor merely smiled before walking toward his own ship, stopping only after triggering the opening sequence. He turned to Keith, finally answering, “I have a similar desire- and similar experience with the feeling. My ship and I are yours, if you don’t mind me coming along.”

Keith narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “The agreement between you and the Coalition was that you wouldn’t leave the Castle.”

“Alone.” Lotor quickly countered, “I wouldn’t leave the Castle alone. I think that a companion who is both a Paladin and a Blade of Marmora would more than suffice as a guard.”

“ **Was** a Paladin.” Keith corrected, a familiar, crushing pain filling him at the thought.

“ **Is** a Paladin, I think.” Lotor said pleasantly back, eyes that saw far too much watching him almost kindly.

Keith snorted and shook his head. He wasn’t sure what else Lotor was, but he knew that he was charming.

With that charm often being aimed Keith’s way, for some reason.

“Flattery won’t trick me into coming with you.” He said, crossing his arms and regarding Lotor flatly.

“You may doubt my ‘flattery’ if you wish, but my offer is sincere. I only wish to give you companionship… and perhaps understanding if you decide to talk about what is troubling you. Nothing more. I give you my word.” Lotor finished, his eyes steady and uncharacteristically open.

Keith uncrossed his arms and looked at Lotor in surprise. He hadn’t known the other man for long, but Lotor… Lotor took his word very seriously. Keith had seen **proof** of that on more than one occasion. If Lotor was giving his word… he might very well be serious.

Of course, Keith could always still say no. Taking another ship and leaving anyway would be too much of an insult, now, but he could just not leave at all and go back to the team, act like the fighting previously had never occurred.

(And watch as they looked at him with poorly concealed disappointment while his insides tried to twist themselves into knots beneath his skin.)

“Alright.” Keith agreed, visibly surprising Lotor as he walked towards the prince.

He had made worse choices in the past.

“Let’s go.”  


**End**

**Author's Note:**

> You can headcanon whatever you want happening after this story, but canon for this fic is that Lotor has genuinely grown to care for Keith. So don't be too worried. (Or, hey, Lotor finally has Keith all to himself to be able to work out that UST. Maybe you should worry.) ;D


End file.
